The present invention relates to the treatment of skin conditions characterized by malodor of the body, and specifically to the use of compositions containing an effective amount of a non-toxic, high molecular weight organic polymeric acid active ingredient which when topically applied to the skin is substantially not absorbed and which achieves a complete or substantially complete prevention of the formation of malodor from the treated body areas. The non-toxic, high molecular weight organic polymeric acid ingredient of the present invention can conveniently be applied in the form of dusting powders, ointments, creams and aerosol sprays. The invention more particularly relates to the application to a baby's skin of a dry, free-flowing dusting powder composition containing an effective amount of the active ingredient to eliminate the unpleasant odor of ammonia associated with the decompositions of urea in a baby's urine and to prevent diaper rash. The invention further relates to the topical application of a free-flowing dusting powder to skin areas of axilla and feet to prevent malodor and to treat athlete's foot.